What Hwoarang wants
by Silverywolf
Summary: Hwoarang has his own special needs, but what are they? And will Jin be able to satisfy them?
1. Hwoarang wants

A heavy kick came flying though the air aimed to hit the hooded man to the head. But the man covered it with his left hand and took a step back sending his own kick at his red haired training partner. The redhead dodged the kick, made his way in hit rate and kneed the dark haired man in his abs. Taking few steps back while holding his stomach a little, the hooded man barely dodged the second kick aimed at his head. With a quick step the dark haired man was in front of red, ready to punch him when he noticed a sudden change in his partner's eyes and stopped his punch in midair as he heard the redhead's voice.

"You know what Jin?"

"What?" Jin asked as he dropped his fist to his side, confused about the sudden change.

"I want some candy." The redhead declared with a somewhat bossy attitude.

Jin was a little shocked by the sudden, and apparently random, wanting of candy from red. The karate fighter was also very disappointed; he came here to have a spar, so why the hell would he have candy.

"I don't have any." Jin said as he put his hand in his pockets and turned away from the redhead.

"Hey! Where are you going?" yelled Hwoarang after Jin.

"What else, I'm going to go buy you some candy so we can continue training. What kind of candy do you want?" Jin turned to Hwoarang as he asked.

"Any thing is fine as long as it's sweet" Said the redhead.

"Okay" said Jin and left to buy some candy.

* * *

**…It's so short… Well anyway it was inspired by AthaMaarit's picture "Hwoarang wants"… you can find it in deviantart. The pic is just XD So you better go see it –Shakes fist-**


	2. Hwoarang wants 2

They were both breathing heavily standing opposite each other exhausted from their earlier activities.

"You know what?" asked the redhead with some seriousness in his eyes.

"What?" asked the karate fighter.

"I want a belly button piercing." said Hwoarang and put his hand on his hips to emphasize his demand.

"One for you too." He continued with his serious tone.

"Just keep those ideas of your to yourself." Jin muttered, clearly not liking the idea of a belly button piercing.

"What." Hworang yelled.

"It would be so cool! You're such a party pooper, Jin."

"I know." Jin said and turned to walk away but turned back and raised an eyebrow at Hwoarang.

"Aren't you coming?" Jin asked.

"Where?"

"To get you that damn piercing you want so much." He answered the redhead's question.

"Right on!" Yelled Hwoarand and jogged to catch up with Jin.

* * *

**…This one is even shorter… Oh THE SHAME!... Well anyway again inspired by AthaMaarit's pic "Hwoarang wants"… that can be still found in deviantart go see it and you WILL enjoy it.**

**The next one will be a little longer… Yes! There is going to be a next, but you don't have to read it…**


	3. Hwoarang wants yet again

In a nice park two rivals were sitting in the grassy ground taking a break from training and enjoying the warm sunny day in each other's company.

Hwoarang enjoyed the breeze that was blowing his hair around and cooling his skin. It was silent and comfortable. But something was missing and Hwoarang had to break the silence.

"You know what?" He asked his silent partner.

"What?" asked Jin in a cool voice.

"There is something missing, you know…?" Hwoarang said.

"Something like ice cream" he continued.

Jin sighed deeply, slowly stood up and somewhat lazily started to walk away.

Bored of waiting the raven haired devil Hwoarang consumed to his training again. After he had done with his beginning stretching, he began with his flamingo kick training.

After a mighty kick combo he did a sidekick so fast he was momentarily proud of himself, but he didn't have time to praise himself long, for he noticed that he had actually kicked someone.

Lowering his foot to see the damage he had done only to burst out into a fit of laughter as he saw what he had done.

Before him stood Jin, face full of ice cream and a look of confusion. Seeing Jin's look turn to one of irritation Hwoarang controlled his laughter and walked up to Jin with a grin on his face.

Hwoarang put his hand on Jin's chin to keep him still and licked some ice cream from Jin's cheek.

"Hmmm. Strawberry. Not bad, not at all." Hwoarang said and licked some more ice cream from Jin's face.

* * *

**...This one too is too short… …damn…**


	4. Sleep

Hwoarang was laying on his bed, not one bit sleepy and the clock was already close to 2 am. He luckily didn't have a match the next day so sleeplessness wouldn't bother him so much, but still it would be nice to sleep the night. He was really starting to get overly bored and frustrated.

Hwoarang glanced to his right and saw his phone on the nightstand. After staring at the phone for a couple of minutes he grapped it, pushed a few buttons and held it to his ear. It rang a few times before a deep and sleepfilled voice answered.

"Hello."

"I'm bored and I can't get any sleep" Hwoarang informed the person in the other end of the phone. Hwoarang heard a deep sigh coming from the other.

"Give me ten to fifteen minutes" said the man and hang up.

Hwoarang put the phone back to its place and rose to sit op on the bed, his back against the headboard.

After thirteen minutes had passed there was a knock on the door. Hwoarang didn't bother to move from his position on the bed, he knew that whoever it was could get in on their own or they just didn't need to get in at all. And as Hwoarang predicted, the door opened and a dark haired man walked in with a steaming mug and a book in his hand.

Jin closed the door behind him and walked to Hwoarang. He handed over the mug which was full of hot milk to Hwoarang and sat on the edge of the bed, putting the book next to him.

Hwoarang stared at Jin as he sipped the milk. He noticed that the normally focused and sharp eyes of his rival were now dazed and dull. Feeling a little guilty he had to break the silence looming in the room.

"I hope I didn't disturb you much." Hwoarang said as softly as he could as if to not awake the sleepy devil. Slowly Jin turned to look at the redhead.

"I mean you have a match tomorrow... I mean today... So" Hwoarang went quiet, his eyes fixed on the mug of milk. Jin let out a sigh and shook his head a little.

"Drink your milk, Red, it's good for you and it helps you to fall a sleep." Jin said and watched as Rangs smiled a little and drank his milk.

After drinking all the milk Hwoarang put the mug on the nightstand and lied down on the bed.

As Hwoarang was making himself comfortable on the bed, Jin took the book he had brought with him and opened it on the bookmarked page. Jin was about to start reading when Hwoarang interrupted him.

"If it is the tale about the little fox I don't want to hear it. It's too sad..."

Jin Smiled.

"It's not the little fox, I already read it to you once." Jin paused a little and continued.

"It's "The Golden Goose" by the Grimm brothers."

Satisfied by this Hwoarang nodded and let Jin read the story to him. And before he knew it, Hwoarang had fallen a sleep.

Jin finished the story and was happy to find Hwoarang sleeping peacefully, he got up slowly, gave the red head a kiss on the forehead and left to his own room, to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**...Well that was sweedly boring, don't you think?**


	5. Bubblegum

Hwoarang sat in the park with Jin after an exhausting day of training. They hadn't spoken to one another since they ended up in the same park and sat on the same bench. Enjoying the silence and company was something they both appreciated.  
"Isn't it hot in that hoodie of yours?" Hwoarang asked after glancing at Jin's covered face.  
"The fabric is light." Jin answered letting the silence rule again.

They watched the breeze twist around the trees trying to make the leaves fall with its might, only succeeding in off balancing a squirrel on a branch, causing it to fall onto a lower branch.

Jin dug his hand into his hoodie pocket, withdrew a small packet of bubblegum and squeezed the last piece of gum out of the pack. He popped it into his mouth and threw the now empty pack to the garbage can next to the bench.

Hwoarang set his eyes on his rival, who was now chewing on the piece of bubblegum. He let his eye linger on Jin's lips before licking his owns. Hwoarang moved his hand swiftly to the back of Jin's head and pulled the hood off, brushing his fingers through Jin's hair as he turned Jin's head to face him, leaning close to capture Jin's lips in a lazy open mouth kiss.

Hwoarang was in control of the kiss, but when Jin denied his tongue from entering his mouth Hwoarang decided to play a little dirty. He climbed on to Jin's lap without breaking the kiss and massaged Jin's skull with his fingertips while making sure to put some pressure on the front of Jin's lap.

Hwoarang felt Jin's hands move to caress his ass and pushed his crotch to Jin's, getting a groan of approval, so he deepened the kiss. Hwoarang made good use of his skilled tongue and could feel what his actions caused to Jin. So, with a smile of triumph on his face, Hwoarang broke the kiss and pecked Jin on the lips one last time before he took his place back on the bench, happily chewing on the wild berry flavored bubblegum.

Jin sighed and once again reached into his hoodie pocket, withdrawing a new packet of bubblegum. He opened it and popped the gum into his mouth and put the packet back into his pocket.

Hwoarang was watching him with lazy eyes. "What flavor is it?" He asked.

"Apple-caramel"

Hwoarang pondered for a while and then asked "Can we change?"

Jin glanced at him "Another time Hwoarang."

The happy couple continued to enjoy their evening at the park bench before retreating home.

* * *

**Jin's name is repeated too many times...  
This was supposed to be just an innocent kiss to steal the bubblegum no dry humbing and stuff... I fail. ...it is too short, again.  
**


End file.
